


Game Over, Restart?

by Pepper Finn (WickedTemptress)



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedTemptress/pseuds/Pepper%20Finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl with a mysterious past starts working for Smosh games she had no idea what she was in for. Friendships, hilarity and maybe even love ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroines first day and a few encounters that could develop into some hi-jinx and fisticuffs later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main characters name, hair or eye colour will never be revealed to make this a more immersive experience for you female readers.
> 
> This is fic for OC/Jovenshire. Please feel free to send me request if you want another character (Or you know... smut. I am open to requests. I will also take requests for other Smosh stories: IanCorn, MarHinki, Anthonian or IanThony etc.)
> 
> I will also be working on a unrated version for events in later chapters.  
> Please, enjoy.
> 
> Was on my other account. Decided to have all adult content one one account.

It was Wednesday, the first Wednesday of June 2015 and a nervous young woman took a deep breath to steady herself. Today was the first day of her new job, receptionist and personal assistant to the Smosh crew. First day of a new life.

She checked her reflection in the glass of the buildings windows. She looked professional, cute and not too stuffy in her blue short sleeved top, black skirt and heels.

 _First impressions are important. You only get one. Got to make it count._ She thought to herself.

Steeling herself she entered the building and finally made her way to the Smosh offices. She was early and since she was the new receptionist there was no-one there to greet her. She stood at the front desk temporarily unsure of what to do or where to go when a bright perky voice called out behind her.

"Oh hi! Are you the new receptionist?" Asked a short, cute Asiatic girl in blue skinny jeans and a black t shirt.

"Sure am."

"Great! I'm Mari. So good to have another girl here. Cute outfit.... But a little business-ey."

"Hey! I'm front desk for an office. I've got to look a bit buisiness-ey. We can't all look as cute in skinny jeans as you do."

"Touché. Come with me, I'll give you the tour. "

Mari started to walk off. The new girl hurried to catch her. There were bunches of cubicles, closed offices and conference rooms as well as a kitchen, bathrooms and studios. It was a bit overwhelming.

"So this is the kitchen and lunch room. Bathrooms through there and lockers for your personal stuff are over there. The gaming rooms are over through there and if they are in use you do NOT want to interrupt. Same with the studios, unless it is an urgent message or fire drill. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Ok. Cubicles for most of the staff we've already passed. The dial guide is on your front desk phone. Stationary cupboard and copier. Anything else?"

"I'm sure there is. But I'll ask about it when it comes up. Thanks for the tour, Mari."

"Don't mention it. Someone more admin-ey will be along to help you. Welcome to Smosh."

And just like that Mari was off to her cubicle. The new girl looked around and set off for the front reception desk and sat down, carefully placing her handbag under the table, leaning forward to push it out of sight.

"Are you the new receptionist?"

She tried to stand and instantly banged her head on the underside of the reception desk with a loud, dull thump.

"Ah!" She winced, quickly getting to her feet and rubbing the top of her head.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Came a authorative male voice.

"No, just ... surprised me." She looked up at the tall man in his 30s wearing pants and a business looking shirt. She took a deep breath to centre and focus before continuing. "Yes, I'm the new girl."

"Great. I'm going to be working with you. I'm more into the marketing, PR and management side of things. My job is make sure the office runs smoothly.  And your job is to assist me and the other staff members with that. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." she replied.

"Good." He tossed the manual he had be carrying onto the reception desk. "This is about some of our procedures, policies and filming schedules. Try to get it memorized."

"I'll do my best, Sir." She answered promptly.

"Well then, start reading that and get to sorting out our mail. Your half hour lunch is at 12:30. Have you been given a tour yet?"

She nodded her head.

"Good. I look forward to working with you. Welcome to the Smosh team. "

And with that he strode off into the maze of cubicles and offices. Her new boss and she didn't even know his name. The day progressed without too much drama. Except when she was asked to photocopy something and the copier ran out of paper.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath.

She opened up the stationary cupboard and found the office paper was placed on the highest shelf, well above her head. She was straining to reach up and grab a ream of paper when a male voice spoke from behind her.

"Need a hand?"

She turned and saw a guy in his late 20s behind her. He was fairly tall and slender with blonde hair. She nodded. He reached up easily and grabbed down a ream of paper for her.

“Thanks.” She beamed at him.

“Welcome. You must be the new girl.”

“Yeah, I am. Is it that obvious?” She sighed

“A little. But you seem like the kind of person that always stands out.”

“So I’ve been told.” She answered.

It was true. What she was often told was there was something about her energy, her aura for lack of better words. People couldn't help but notice her, which would be fine if she didn't have the annoying twin habits of being a klutz and saying inappropriate things. Or so it seemed to her. 

To everyone else she seemed vibrant, more alive than everyone else around her. Or so she was told. She never really believed it and would laugh it off if anybody mentioned something along those lines, an embarrassed flush rising through her cheeks.

“That’s an interesting accent. Where is it from?”

She smiled to herself. She had moved to Los Angeles about two weeks ago and this had become a favourite game of hers. No-one ever guessed correctly. Not any store clerks, moving men or food delivery people.

“Two guesses. But if you get them wrong that’s it. No more guesses and I won’t tell you.” She teased.

“Hmmm. Canada?” He guessed.

“Wrong. Only one more guess.”

“Then I’d better save it for later. It’s been nice meeting you.” He turned to leave.

“Oh! Umm.. what’s your name?” she asked, musing on the strange habit the Smosh workers had of sneaking up on her and not giving their names.

“Aaron. I work in the accounts department. See you around?”

“Sure.”

The next day at lunch the new girl made her way to the kitchen and was glad to see Mari there.

“Hey Mari. Good to see you again. “

“Oh, hey. How’s it going?”

“Good. I’m settling in well, I think. Everyone I’ve met seems really nice.”

“Sounds like it. Have you met the rest of the Smosh team yet?”

“Not properly. Only in passing.”

“Well they’re a good group of guys. I’m sure they’ll like you.”

“I hope so.”

“Hey that’s an interesting accent. You’re not from around here, are you?”

“Moved here about 2 weeks ago. Still getting used to the place and trying to figure out … well everything. It's hard being new in a big city”

“Well, I’m going out to catch a band with my boyfriend tomorrow night. Wanna come with? It’ll be a chance to meet some new people and I can show you some cool places.”

“Really? Yeah, sure, I’d love to!”

“Great, meet you after work? Oh and Fridays are casual Fridays so dress comfortable. It’s going to be a fun night.”


	2. Level One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new girl gets to meet a few more of the Smosh staff and there is an interesting encounter.

Friday dawned bright and sunny and the new girl was feeling optimistic. She was going to go check out a band and get a little more familiar with the large, crazy city she now called home. It also seemed that she was well on her way to making a new friend in Mari.

 _Got to keep busy. Can’t let myself dwell too much in the past. Can’t let myself think about it._ She thought to herself.

She shook off the thought and hurried to the office. A brand new day at her new job surrounded by new people. A whole new life. Again. She sat at the reception desk, comfortable in her jeans, sneakers and t shirt. She had tossed on a black blazer to give herself a more professional look even though it was a warm summers day. She had just started her when Aaron the accounts guy came by her desk.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” She replied.

“A couple of us are going out for drinks after work and I wanted to invite you to join us. Celebrate the end of your first week here.” He smiled at her.

“That sounds really fun! But I’m going to have to take a rain check.”

“Oh? Got a hot date or something?” He asked a serious edge to his curiosity.

“Kinda. I’m hanging out with Mari tonight. But it was nice of you to ask. Maybe next time?” She offered.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He answered his eyes serious.

The phone rang and she reached forward to answer it, the encounter over. The morning flew by and once again she found herself in the kitchen with her lunch. She was almost finished with her lunch break when Mari came in.

“Hey.” Mari greeted her.

“Hi. We still on for tonight?”

“You bet. Meet me at my desk around 5?”

“Sure.”

Mari grabbed a snack out of the fridge and started to eat as she sat next to the new girl. Mari stopped eating as she looked over her. The new girl caught Mari staring at her.

“What? Do I have something on my face or something?” She asked.

“No. I just realised that I don’t even know your name or anything else about you.”

“Well what do you want to know? I’m new to Los Angeles, I like movies, games and music. I like to read, I’m pretty good at trivia and I used to do martial arts.”

“Really? You did martial arts?”

“Yeah. In fact I was thinking of getting back into it but I don’t know where the best place to go or if anywhere around here does weapons or anything. And my internet doesn’t get hooked up for another week.” She groaned.

“Well we can help with that. Hey Joven! Come here!” Mari called to a guy who was passing by the kitchen.

A tall guy with black hair and glasses entered the room. “What’s up, Mari?” he asked.

“We were wondering if you could help us. See our new receptionist here is looking for somewhere to do martial arts and since you’ve done it before I thought you could help her out.” Mari said.

He turned and looked at the new girl, surprised and seemingly noticed her for the first time. “You used to do martial arts?” He asked incredulously.

The new girl blushed a little under his intense gaze and nodded. “I used to a long time ago. Back home I mean.”

“And where is home?” Joven inquired taking a seat on the other side of her.

“A long way from here.” She sighed. “But I really miss weapons and training and everything. I’d love to get back into it. Is there anywhere you’d recommend?” The new girl asked hopefully turning towards him in her seat.

“No problem. What kind of martial arts did you used to do?”

“I did karate and also some of the weapons. Sai, bo, a very little bit of the nanchaku and we also used to practice the arnis sticks.” She blurted out in a rush, her eyes alight with passion.

“Really? I’ve still got some weapons and I practice with them occasionally.” He replied, his interest in the new receptionist increasing.

“That sounds like so much fun. I’ve really missed doing all of that. So do you think you can help me out?” She pleaded.

“Hmm. It’s been awhile since I’ve formally trained myself but I can ask some of my other friends.” He offered.

“Could you? That would be great!” The new girl beamed. She then glanced at the clock on the wall and her smile fell. “My breaks almost over.”

“Hey, why don’t I grab your number and call you later … about uh martial arts I mean.” He flushed slightly at the last part, aware the Mari was watching the whole exchange and was amused and slightly shocked.

“Sure. Hand me your phone.”

He did and she swiftly entered her number. As she handed it back to him their fingers brushed together. She pulled her hand back as a little static electricity shock zapped between them.

“Sorry. That... Um... Happens occasionally with me.” The new girl explained, embarrassed.

“Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” Mari interjected with stifled giggle.  

“Damn, I’m so late. Later Mari! Nice meeting you… I’m sorry, I missed your name earlier.” She admitted.

“Jovenshire. Or Joven.”

“Nice meeting you, Jovenshire.” She said with a smile and a slight blush.

 

And like that she was gone from the room. Mari turned to Jovenshire completely stunned.  

“Did I just see that?” Mari asked.

“See what?” Jovenshire asked puzzled by Mari’s tone.

“You, talking to a girl, not being creepy or making yourself look stupid and actually getting her number.”

“Yeah. Yeah that just happened.”

Some of the other staff came in and the end of Mari’s little speech.

“What’s that? Joven got a girls number?” Sohinki asked, opening the fridge.

“How much did he pay her?” Lasercorn joked sarcastically, leaning back on the counter and eating an apple.

“Nothing. They were talking and he didn’t look stupid or anything. I’m in shock.” Mari explained.

“Looks like he is too.” Lasercorn noted.

Jovenshire scowled at him.

“So who is she? Who is the unfortunate girl?” Sohinki inquired.

“The new receptionist. But _technically_ he only got her number to help her find a martial arts class.” Mari teased.

“I’m just being nice! She was interested in martial arts and weapons!” Jovenshire defended, his voice raising in pitch a little.

“Wait. We have a new receptionist? We had a receptionist?” Lasercorn questioned.

Mari sighed. “You guys are so… ugh! Oblivious.”

“So what do you think then, Mari the observant? Joven got a chance with the new girl? Or does she think he is as pathetic as we know he is?” Lasercorn taunted.

“Hey!” Snapped Jovenshire.

“Ok, that’s enough guys. How about we get back to work? Besides if the new girl _does_ know martial arts and weapons she might be able to kick all our asses.” Sohinki observed.

Everyone laughed good naturedly and settled down.

 

They all finished eating and were heading back to work when one of the other staff members from the lunch room pulled Jovenshire aside.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Uh… Okay, sure.”

The blonde guy indicated to a quiet spot away from the cubicles. Jovenshire followed him.

“What is this about?” Joven asked, curious. _Was it to do with advertising or overtime or something? God I hope not._ He thought to himself.

“Nothing much, just stay away from the new girl.” Aaron the accounts guy said.

“What is with everyone?!” Joven exclaimed. “She just wants some help with finding martial arts lessons!”

“I heard you and the games team bragging about getting her number. But I saw her first, so back off if you know what is good for you.” Aaron glowered.

“Whoa, was not expecting that. Okay. One: She just asked me to help her find lessons. And two: I’m sure she can decide for herself who she wants to talk to or hang out with.” Jovenshire retorted.

“And I’m going to make sure she decides it’s me.”

“Whatever. I’m going back to work.”

 

After his encounter with the blonde guy Jovenshire had to take a minute to cool down before going back to work. He headed to the nearest bathroom, took his glasses off and splashed some water on his face, the cool liquid soothing him.

 _Why was everyone acting this was about him and the new girl? Yes, she was cute and seemed cool and nice. Was it so hard to believe that a girl would give him her number?_ Jovenshire thought to himself.

He glanced up at his reflection. Dark hair, hazel eyes and a wicked smile. Appearance wise there was no reason he could see why she wouldn’t.

But then he thought of all the weird and embarrassing stuff he had done that was online. Joven grimaced. She had acted like she hadn’t known anything about it.

 _And that blonde guy is probably going to show them all to her. What was his problem anyway? Just because she gave me her number. It’s not even for a date!_ Joven thought angrily.

 _But it could be._ A small part of him acknowledged.

He splashed his face once more and quickly dried it heading back to work.


	3. Level Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun night out with Mari, but there is a darker edge and past to this girl.

Mari looked up from her desk and found the new girl approaching her. Mari checked the time. 5pm exactly. She started to shut her computer down.

 

“Hey Mari. You ready to go? Because I’ve got someone at the front desk waiting for you.”

 

“Give me a minute.”

Together they walked out and met Maris’ boyfriend Peter.

 

“Hey.” He smiled as he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

 

“Good to see you too.” Mari said as they broke apart and squeezed his hand.

 

“Oh .. um Peter, this is the new receptionist. And this is Peter my boyfriend.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Peter greeted, extending his hand.

 

“Likewise.” The new girl replied giving him a firm handshake.

 

“Shall we?” Peter asked.

 

Three hours later Mari, Peter and the new girl were holding drinks and listening to an amazing band after having a great fusion diner.

 

“These guys are awesome! How did you find them?” The new girl asked.

 

“I have my ways.” Mari laughed.

 

“I’m going to get more drinks.” Peter said, noticing that everyone was starting to run low.

 

“Okay!” Mari cried over the noise of the crowd.

 

Waiting until he was out of earshot, the new girl turned towards Mari. “Hey Mari, you seem like you’re a person who would know things about the whole Smosh team.”

 

“I am.” Mari smiled, curious and expecting a question about Jovenshire.

 

“Great! So could you tell me what Lasercorns favorite gaming snack is?”

 

“What?” Mari exclaimed, completely confused.

 

“Well the whole team actually. Part of my job is to stock the kitchen and to take care of everybody’s needs. How they like their coffee and tea, preferred snacks and drinks, that kind of thing.”

 

“Okay, was not expecting that. I thought you were going to ask about Joven!” Mari blurted out, alcohol having loosened her tongue and her inhibitions.

 

“What would I want to know about Joven?” She asked, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

 

“Like if he is single! Or what his type is.”

 

“Mari! I’m just trying to be good at my job and take care of the teams needs!” She cried out.

 

“What if Joven needs you to take care of a boner?” Mari teased.

 

“Eww, Mari! That’s sick!” The new girl protested.

 

“Not hearing a “no”.” Mari continued.

 

“Mari, you’re impossible! I just want to settle down, do well in my job and keep busy. No dating or screwing around.” The new girl answered seriously.

 

“Alright, jeez! I was just teasing. What’s your problem?”

 

The new girl stiffened for a second, like she was about to say more than she intended. She let out a quick breath.

 

“Nothing, I’m just over guy drama. I want to cut loose, have fun and forget all about guys for a while. Especially tonight!”

 

Peter returned with a tray of drinks.

 

“Now you’re talking!” Mari agreed, grabbing a drink . “Let’s toast. To tonight, the awesome band…”

 

“And new friends!” The new girl finished as they clinked their glasses together.

 

“Cheers!” Peter laughed.

 

They all downed their drinks in one go.

 

“Whoo!” The new girl cried. “Let’s make tonight a night to remember!”  

 

 

 

 

11:00am Saturday

 

The new girl groggily opened her eyes and scanned the unfamiliar surroundings. It took her eyes a minute to focus and then she was aware of three things. One she was on her living room couch and fully dressed. Two was the insane pounding in her head and three was that she had no clear memory of the night before.

 

“Ugh.” She groaned, clutching at her throbbing head. She knew she must have had one hell of a night because she wasn’t normally a big drinker, at least not like this.

 

She made her way to the bathroom and stumbled into some of her unpacked boxes, spilling some of their contents. After a cool shower, a fresh change of clothes, a few headache pills and some refreshing glasses of water and one of orange juice she felt better able to face the world. That was until she saw what was on her floor.

 

It was a book, a little dog eared, nothing special to most other people. But the mere sight of it was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

 

A memory of her past, of her home, of _him_. Of that life that was no more. It suddenly overwhelmed her and she spent a long time crying and even longer before she was able to decide what to do with it.

 

The rest of the weekend was spent sorting out some more of her items and trying to make her place feel like a home but not the one she had left behind. She set up her computer, except for the internet and placed her books on the shelves in her own system. There was one book that would not be on the shelves though. One book which couldn’t be filed away so easily.

 

At long last she decided to put it in her bedside table. Close but out of sight, not likely to be accidentally stumbled upon. She couldn’t wait for her internet to be connected, for work on Monday, for any distraction from her memories and reflections.


End file.
